Treyarch
is a video game developer in Santa Monica . It was founded by Peter Akemann and Don Likeness in 1996.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Treyarch Treyarch has developed many games in the Call of Duty series. Activision has owned Treyarch since 2001. In 2005, former employees of Gray Matter Interactive Studios were merged to Treyarch. History When Treyarch released Call of Duty 3, it did not fare nearly as well as Infinity Ward's two previous installments, Call of Duty, and Call of Duty 2. After Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was released to huge success, Treyarch took some ideas from it and combined it with their own to make Call of Duty: World at War. However, a year later, in 2009, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 broke a record in the gaming industry for most copies sold in 24 hours. In 2010, Treyarch released Call of Duty: Black Ops, and that broke an even bigger record for most entertainment items sold in 24 hours. This record was beaten by Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in 2011. Games developed for the Call of Duty series *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty 3'' * Call of Duty: World at War '' * ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition (a port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare to the Wii) * Call of Duty: Black Ops * Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (Wii version) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II Employees *Mark Lamia - President and Studio Head *Dave Anthony - Vice President and Game Director *David Vonderhaar - Game Designer Director (online) *Dan Bunting - Online Director *Jimmy Zielinski - Creative Lead and Design Director Zombies/Lead Animator *Brian Tuey - Audio Director *Chris Cowell - Lead Sound Designer *Shawn Jimmerson - Sound Designer *Gary Spinrad - Senior Sound Designer *Kevin Sherwood - Sound Designer and Composer *Elena Siegman - Singer/additional voice *Max Porter - Game Designer/Weapon Artist *Paul Mason Firth - Level Designer *Adam Rosas - Lead Cinematics *Phillip Tasker - Senior Level Designer *Alex Conserva - Lead Programmer *Daniel Cheng - Senior Concept Artist *Anna Donlon - Senior Producer (manages Treyarch's Wii projects) *Matt Scronce - Associate Game Designer Former Employee *Josh Olin - Community Manager Trivia * Compared to Infinity Ward, Treyarch's versions of Call of Duty usually allow gibbing and more use of profanity. * Treyarch's Call of Duty titles usually involve more in their games than Infinity Ward. * Much like Infinity Ward, Treyarch makes references to their company name many times throughout their games, often with the word "3ARC", or "III ARC". * Treyarch's logo is available as an Emblem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, unlocked by getting a Final Killcam with a Stealth Bomber. * Treyarch employees often use the clan tag "3arc" in the multiplayer modes of Call of Duty. * Space Monkeys appear to have Treyarch's symbol on their space suits. * "3arc" is a clan tag only used by Treyarch. External links * Treyarch's Official Website * Treyarch's Wikipedia Page * Treyarch's Twitter account Sources Category:Game Developers Category:Real Life Article Category:Game Developers Category:Real Life Article Category:Game Developers Category:Real Life Article Category:Game Developers Category:Real Life Article